rift_warfandomcom-20200214-history
Rift War Wikia
Welcome to the Rift War Wikia This is the most developed long piece I have in terms of words written, characters, ideas, and universe. This wikia exists because the wikia format has much better functionality than just documents on my computer. I tried it before with a now scrapped fantasy universe, but I have more faith in this one. It is an ambitious project that I may never finish, but on the other hand, I MIGHT JUST GO AND DAMN WELL DO IT. The most likely and most preferable case is that nobody is here without me personally having sent them a direct link. If I trusted you with the link, don't send it to others. If you randomly stumbled upon this somehow well I can't stop you looking around... If you are someone I sent a direct link to, then you have been trusted with seeing everything - every idea whether good or bad is yours to read about and talk to me about. Clearly there will be nothing but spoilers all over this thing, so if the book gets finished you'll miss out on reading it without knowledge of any big reveals and twists, but you will be able to read it and think "this shit got done cos of my support and interest, i'm a hero" Of course, as an unfinished project, what is canon is subject to change. Feel free to point out contradictions and bad ideas if you notice any. Brief Summary of Story A war that has been long ongoing between two factions of the most powerful species in the galaxy. Each side is determined to gain control of The Rift, a tear in space through which immensely powerful beings have traveled. Whichever side takes control could enslave these almighty beings and use them to spread their empire even further across the galaxy. The Prime Rift is the object of conquest, but it is surrounded by countless smaller tears, so each side has some interaction with the beings from the rift. The Astorissian Conquest has subdued several great avian beings which can travel across vast distances almost instantly via the rift. These are used to collect random citizens from across the galaxy, even from civilizations far beyond the reaches of the empire. They are told it is their duty, and being summoned by an unimaginable psychic cosmic bird is a convincing circumstance to support that statement. The story focuses on one squad's path through this war. It opens with the story of how each member of this squad was summoned, and follows closely their path to learning to work together and cope with what is happening. Estevahl, a young Byzahren woman, becomes a sort of leader to the squad, made up of Fogg, an upbeat supersoldier, Reekeekle, a young emotionally damaged Reeyekeet, and Yim and Nyae, the genderless floating psychic beings with six arms. The themes of separation from everything they love, trauma, and forming new friendships in an environment they never even imagined could exist are explored as the squad get to know each other, and get to know the truth about their summoning. Their journey starts in Fort Raimar, a fort close to an area of high rift activity. It details their training, under the guidance of squid-like mentor Ign'drr, and the bumpy process getting to know each other and understand the perspectives of different alien psychologies. Before training is complete, they are forced into a battle against a rebel cult who have control of a rift portal nearby. In this fight, the lack of both compassion and competence by the fort leaders becomes apparent, and casualties are heavy. The experience is traumatic, for most recruits, it is the first time they have seen bloodshed, never mind having to kill to stay alive while watching their friends die. The squad make it out alive, but Estevahl is badly injured. Back at the fort, a part-human part-AI doctor known as Harmony fits her with a prosthetic leg. They return to training, but unrest is high in the fort. Many recruits were killed, along with many of the guards and soldiers. The fort had been undermanned before, and now even more so. An uprising of the recruits who outnumber the guards is a success without much casualty. As recruits flee, Nyae senses something, and makes for the cells underground. The squad follow her, and find the creature that summoned them locked in a cage. Though it was once the definition of their biggest fear and trauma, they now see it is just as much a victim as they are. They free it, and in return it communicates psychically with Estevahl, naming itself Eirae. (maybe) It takes the squad to Estevahl's homeworld, much to her distress. The creature must have seen in her mind where she wished to be, not where she was telling it she needed to be. It disappears again before they can ask it to take them elsewhere. In her home village, Estevahl discovers her lover, Kesta, whom she had been with at the time of her summoning has been interrogated and locked up. (that will make sense if i explain the stuff i didn't include in the summary). She breaks her free, and they leave her home behind knowing they cannot risk bringing danger to her people. The Eirae eventually returns, and they are taken to a remote and mostly barren planet where a strange Byzahren named Lokras has set up a refugee camp. They learn he is not exactly what he seems, and has a dark past. Despite this, they have to trust him as they have nowhere else to go. He reveals information that prisoners are rumoured in a certain fort, close to Raimar. Convinced these must be those who fled the scene of the uprising, the squad commit to saving them. They gain the element of surprise by using the Eirae to enter the prisons directly, and break out an army's worth of people before the fort defenses are prepared. Victory is secured, and instead of everyone fleeing, they are ferried by Eirae to Lokras' refugee camp. I have not figured out 100% of the plot so I'll leave it at that for the time being, but the war can probably more be considered the setting than the main plot. The focus is probably going to be on characters, and how the war and stuff affects them, rather than them just being badasses who take on an empire alone. Its not likely I'll make a small group of aliens the ones to end a war that doesn't concern them, but perhaps they could stop the use of random civilians from species who have nothing to do with the empire. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse